The Beginning of the Gundam Pilots
by LifeLifeLife
Summary: This is my account of how the Gundam Pilots met and became Gundam Pilots


The Beginning of the Gundam Pilots  
By doug23232  
  
I sat there, alone, watching the stars blink overhead. "Hey, Heero, come take a look at this," called Wu Fei, and trusted friend of I. Heero walked over and Wu Fei pointed to the ground. A caterpillar was trying to make a nesting place for itself. "So? It's just a stinking caterpillar," I crushed it with my foot. Wu Fei looked disgusted. "Heero, that is the first caterpillar I have seen in years and you crushed it. Why do you have to be so hateful?" said Wu Fei. I probably looked puzzled at this question, as I never really thought about it that much. "I just am. It's hard to explain, but as soon as I began to look at things in a different way, I began to dislike things. You are the only one who will stand by me though," I explained. Hundreds of miles away, another kid looked up at the stars. This boy's name was Quatre. "I wonder if anyone else wonders about the world outside this Solar System," he said to himself while cupping a buttercup in his hand. A surly looking man came up to him and said, "Master Quatre, dinner is ready." Quatre jumped up and went back to his house. He walked in and poked his head round the door of the Dining Hall. The way that the table was set out made this family look very rich. A knock at the door made Quatre's mother jump. She rushed to the door and opened it. "Oh, hello Duo," she said, rolling her eyes. Duo ignored the rolling of eyes and continued into the house, trying to find Quatre. Quatre's mother shut the door and took Duo into the Dining Hall. "Hey, nice set-up you have here Quatre," said Duo. He sat down, but Quatre's mother was having none of it. "You say what you want, but you aren't getting fed here. Every time we feed you, we get complaints from your mother," she said. This time Duo rolled his eyes and said, "Ok, I'll stand by your rules. This is what I came here for Quatre, to tell you this. The OZ association has openings for young Pilots to try out a mini Wing Suit. I'm gonna go. You coming?" Quatre looked at his mother and father. His father gave him the sure-you-can-go, -but-don't-get- into-any-trouble look and his mother gave him the absolutely-not look. Quatre managed to persuade his mother over dinner and asked Duo what day it was going to be held. Duo told him it was the seventy-seventh of the month of Awakening at the Northern Lights Colony. That was only a week away. Trowa Barton walked down the high street of his town, hoping to do some window-shopping of a new penknife - he collected them. He went to his favourite shop and looked through the window. "Sorry Trowa, we don't have any new ones," said the shopkeeper. Trowa turned around and shrugged his shoulders. He continued down the high street and saw a poster. It said that a try out session of Gundam Piloting was going to be held on the Northern Light Colony on the seventy-seventh of the month of Awakening. Trowa made a mental note of this - his other hobby was Wings. I went to sleep that night and had a very strange dream. An unknown person to me kept on goading me to kill him and Wu Fei was there, telling me not to be so hateful. My rage erupted within me and I charged to the man and shoved the dagger on the end of my father's shotgun into him. That's when I woke up. I was sweating badly. The weather outside was as it usually is. Hot. I was the one who chose the constant weather system. I switched on my TV and there was an advert on it. It said that if you want to be a Gundam pilot, then you need to go to the Northern Light Colony on the seventy- seventh of the month of Awakening. I thought of what day it was today and then knew that it was only a week away and that the colony was many miles away. That particular colony was near Saturn. I lived near Venus. That morning, I made my way to the front room. My father was already there. My mother was killed in an accident a few years ago. "Father," I said, "There is a tryout session for people who want to be Gundam Pilots on a colony a long way away. I was wondering if I could go." My father nodded. "You'll need to drive me there today as it is near Saturn and we are near Venus," I further explained. My father stood up and told me to get my things. I thought he wanted to go aswell. We got to the colony and found a good hotel to stay in. It was only a day before the event and there were many other people there. Wu Fei must have seen the advert too, as he was there aswell. There was also a boy with jet black hair in a ponytail at the back, a boy with yellow-blonde hair and a boy with brown hair shaped in a sharp fringe at the front. "Ok, if you would all like to follow me. The day will begin as soon as you get into your wings," the person who organized this whole day took them through to a training ground. He wore an eye patch and had grey hair shaped like a mushroom head. There were many small suits there and five unique ones. "These five suits are called Gundams. They are the most powerful Wing made. The rest of them are mini Tuarus'," explained the man. My father was watching from a window in the building. "I am going to choose five of you to use the Gundams. Those five of you will be chosen to be trained in the art of Wing Piloting," the man further explained. He randomly chose me, the blonde haired boy, the brown haired boy, the black haired boy and Wu Fei. We all chose our own Gundams and clambered inside. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I pushed a button and a screen came up with Wu Fei's face on it. "Hi Wu Fei! These things are the greatest, aren't they? What weapons does yours have? Mine has a Gundam shotgun and a heatsword," I said. "Heero, shouldn't you be more worried about leaving your father? I don't have any parents," replied Wu Fei. I stopped and thought about that. "Look Wu Fei. My father was obviously so bothered in coming so that he could get rid of me, it doesn't really need much thought," I explained. Another screen came into view, this time the black haired boy looked at Heero. "Hey, my name is Duo Maxwell. What's yours?" he said in a not easily mistaken American accent. "My name is Heero Yui," I replied. Two more screens came on, one with the blonde haired boy and the other with the brown haired boy. "My name is Quatre Winner. Hi Duo," said the blonde haired boy. "I'm Heero," I replied again. "And I am Trowa Barton," said the other boy. "So, we've all been chosen to pilot Gundams for the rest of our lives. It was as if I had to come to this one, as if it was calling out my name," said Wu Fei. Heero privately agreed. Yet another face appeared in his Gundam command screen. It was the old man. "So, you five have all been chosen? I really don't think I would have needed chosen you, as Gundams give you a feeling as if it was calling to you. I only chose you like that so the other kids wouldn't take these unigue suits. I used to be the pilot of the same one you are riding, Heero. Your father, as nice as he is, piloted it right after me. When he told me he had a son, I knew you would be a pilot." Heero had trouble taking this all in. His father? Surely there must have been a mistake. Maybe that's why his father took him there with no argument. Yes, that must have been it. "Erm, Heero? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," asked Duo. "I - I'm fine." I stuttered. "Each of your suits is built for a different purpose, so I have brought along five of my friends, who each piloted the suit that they will teach you about, who will train you with their own versions of the suit at different parts of the arena. The same five suits that they were all in raised their guns and took aim at them at that second. I drew my heatsword, grasped it with both hands and raised it to waist level. A screen pooped into view. It was a lady with green spiky hair. "My name is Helena Watson. I was the former pilot of the Wing 01," she explained. "My name is Heero Yui, the new pilot of the Wing 01. I was told you would be teaching me to pilot the Wing. I will drop my sword just as you drop your gun," he replied. The rest of the Pilot's must have just had the same conversation, as all of the older pilots lowered their guns and all the new pilots lowered their weapons. "If you would like to follow me to the far corner of the area, we'll begin the training," she ordered. All the windows I had open closed and all that I could feel was a strange soft bumping on the back of my seat as I started the Gundam moving. I stopped just behind the instructor and Wu Fei's Gundam was only a few ten metres away. The screen with Helena on it blipped back into view and said, "Ok, we'll begin with some basic movement training. You just followed me by making the Gindam walk, so we'll skip that and go on to" "Wait, how do I make the damn thing run?" I interrupted. "My my, what an explicit vocabulary you have Heero my boy. Anyway, to make it run, push harder on the sticks in front of you which you used to make the Gundam run. Don't call them "damn things". They don't like it. Now, on with the lesson. We'll try same flying techniches. You see the pedals just below your feet? It depends on how hard you push down on them how fast they'll fly. Push down on them lightly to make the Gundam fly slowly." I pushed down on them as hard as I could and Helena screamed, "STOP IT BOY! YOU'LL BLOW THE ENGINES!" I thought of the well being of all the other people in the dome and stopped. Did I just think of someone else? I thought desparately. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. I then put my feet on a bit of metal that overcrossed the pedal and pulled up. I started moving down. "How did you know how to do that?" asked Helena. "I. I don't know. It just came." "I was told you were a natural," said Helena. I landed softly on the ground a few seconds later and asked, "How am I supposed to make the Gundam fly forward, to the left and to the right?" Helena replied, "The sticks you used to walk also go left and right and if you want to turn around, there is a little dial on the top of the windscreen that has numbers on it with little dots next to them. How much you turn the dial means how much the Gundam turns. You have to be quick in a battle situation. Try doing that now." I pushed down not as hard as I did last time on the pedals and rose a few ten meteres off the ground, then started turning around and flying to the left, right and forwards. "Good!" said Helena. I drew my sword and held it in battle position. 


End file.
